


El ritmo de tu pelo

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 我玩宝点的浴缸理发车。只有小车，没有我的智商。可以看作是《Primavera 0》设定下的番外，但内容并不影响另一篇。（因为《P0》是WD，而《ERDTP》是DW；但一我没有要脸，二这篇情节并没发生在《P0》中。）只需要知道这是一位长发Welby就好啦。原剧情和设定已被吃完，我四度真挚道歉并四度激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。





	El ritmo de tu pelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvendorkwanwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/gifts).



> 我玩宝点的浴缸理发车。只有小车，没有我的智商。  
> 可以看作是《Primavera 0》设定下的番外，但内容并不影响另一篇。（因为《P0》是WD，而《ERDTP》是DW；但一我没有要脸，二这篇情节并没发生在《P0》中。）只需要知道这是一位长发Welby就好啦。  
> 原剧情和设定已被吃完，我四度真挚道歉并四度激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。

“这些头发。”杰森左手的手指插进红色的发卷，“它们不是艾宾的头发。”他用右手拿着一把普通的金属剪刀，尖头离莱德的太阳穴不到一寸，近得危险。而在这之下，莱德的表情是充斥信任的全然放松，他甚至悠然自得地闭着眼睛。浴缸里有一大半水，莱德就泡在其间，只剩带着几颗雀斑的苍白肩膀往上的部分露在外面；好在水面清晰透明，家里没有用在浴缸里的泡泡球，他们俩都不喜欢那种味道。越过莱德的微微濡湿后蜷缩起来的半长红发，杰森探头往水底下他没有费心交叠起的腿间看去。“你没有硬。”他失望地指出。

“杰森——”莱德连尾音都在上扬，“你说你想剪我的头发，这有什么好硬的？”杰森踢掉身上最后一件衣物：松垮垮地挂在他胯间的的白色内裤，然后迈进浴缸，现在里面的水满得有溢出的危险。在莱德对面坐下时，他用膝盖去碰对方软绵绵的性器。“喂。”莱德发抖，他往上弹起一点，堪堪撞上杰森的剪刀尖。那双藏在浅红色睫毛后的灰蓝眼睛睁开，对上杰森在白色浴室灯下显出棕绿色的双眼。“你要干嘛？”他抱怨。

“莱德，莱德。”杰森凑上去从他鼻子吻到嘴唇，他用空着的那只手揽住莱德的腰，轻轻往上抬起，让莱德能坐到他的腿上。随后他从水间抽出手掌，重新拉扯起莱德那些长长的、长长的卷发。在水下，在这个吻中，他的阴茎和舌头同时陷进莱德的身体；在他唇间，莱德发出一声短促绵长的叹气，又像是炸响在杰森的耳边。所以推进、退出、再推进的动作显得如此轻柔，几近酒与毒液缓慢的侵染交融。也许莱德的头发被他扯得太用力，他几乎能看见头皮下那些紧绷的神经，他稍稍放松一点手上的力道。“我会用剃刀把他们全都刮掉。”他说。

“你只有剪刀。”莱德指出。“更何况——”他凑到杰森的耳边咬他的耳垂，“你喜欢有些什么东西给你抓着，不是吗？让你感觉尽在掌控之中。”他用下流暧昧的语气讲出这句话，体内收到杰森猛烈的撞击作为回应；杰森气呼呼地埋头啃一口莱德上下滚动的喉结。终于他决定着手一开始就打算做的事：他用左手的食指和中指缠起莱德的一束头发，顺着那些红发卷动的韵律绕过一转又一转，直到他的指尖已经贴上莱德的头皮。

剪刀张开，锋利的刃片在接触到柔细发丝的那一刻立即将它们割断，杰森松开手指，这小团毛发掉下来，落到水面上，微微散成几簇。“莱德，你知道吗？”他又往温热的肠道壁更深处顶去，“光是看见你被剪掉一丛发卷，这已经足够使我高潮。”

“我还有很多个、很多个卷。”莱德搂紧杰森的脖子，红发紧紧贴着反射冷冽灯光的剪刀。


End file.
